El cuento del príncipe Kukulkan
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: "Había una vez una princesa que era incapaz de encontrar a su verdadero amor, al pedir ayuda a un mago, descubrió que su alma gemela se encontraba justo frente ella, solo que nunca fue capaz de verlo..." Si pudieras, ¿no te gustaría usar el hechizo para saber dónde está tu alma gemela? ¿Y qué pasaría si crees saber dónde está pero el hechizo señala a otra parte...? One-shot SphinTi


Aladdín sonrió al ver el panorama, esa noche, como prácticamente todos los días, él y Sphintus habían ido a la nueva casa de Titus y Marga a cenar. Poco a poco, con el paso de los días, ya se había convertido en una costumbre que después de acabar sus tareas para la escuela de magia, ambos magos se reuniesen con el rubio para charlar y cenar juntos en su casa.

Pero ese día era distinto, ya que Aladdín tenía un plan entre manos, y ese era conseguir convertir todo el rukh que rodeaba a Sphintus y Titus en rukh de color rosa, ¿la razón? Hacía tan solo un par de noches, Sphintus había decidido preparar pollo con especias para cenar, pero por lo que se ve no tenía mucha idea de cómo prepararlo, así que al ver la expresión confundida del mayor (Y la enorme cantidad de humo que salía de la cocina) Titus se ofreció a ayudarle a preparar la cena. Cuando Aladdín echó un vistazo a la puerta de la cocina mientras jugaba con Marga esperando la comida, se fijó en que esta, además del rukh amarillo normal, emanaba algunos rukhs de color rosa, al igual que había sucedido meses atrás cuando Morgiana le estuvo agradeciendo su ayuda a Hakuryuu.

Extrañado por la presencia del rukh rosa en aquel lugar, Aladdín se levantó a asomarse a la cocina y vio a Titus ayudando a Sphintus a preparar la cena mientras ambos no dejaban de coquetear sutilmente el uno con el otro, como si no se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían.

Por eso esa noche, Aladdín estaba decidido a hacer que sus amigos se diesen cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro (Porque Aladdín ya tenía bastante claro tras haber visto el rukh rosa que estos iban más allá de la amistad), comenzando por una simple, casual e inocente pregunta una vez estuviesen sentados a la mesa.

\- Sphintus-kun.- Lo llamó Aladdín tras empezar a comer, el mencionado le respondió con un simple "¿Hm?".- ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir aquí con Titus-kun y Marga-chan?- Sí, muy discreto.

\- ¿Por...?

\- Bueno, vienes todos los días y te gusta prepararles de comer, todo te sería más fácil si vivieses aquí con ellos, y a Marga-chan seguro que le gustaría mucho.- La pequeña sonrió afirmativamente emocionada por la posibilidad de tener dos hermanitos mayores en casa.

\- Tú también vienes todos los días, Aladdín...

\- Es distinto.- Dijo el de pelo azul negando con la cabeza.- Además, no hay hueco, si alguien tiene que venirse es mejor que seas tú, así igual me cambian de compañero por una chica guapa.- Sonrió Aladdín fantaseando con una maga guapa y con muchas curvas.- Prueba a quedarte unos días y lo piensas.

\- Primero deberías preguntarle a Titus si él está de acuerdo, no vayas por ahí tú solo tomando decisiones, Aladdín.- Suspiró el de pelo blanco.

\- A mí no me importa.- Respondió Titus encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero tendrías que dormir en el sofá, solo tenemos dos camas...

\- O podéis dormir los dos juntitos.- Sonrió Aladdín como si nada feliz de que su plan estuviese yendo bien.- No creo que os importe, además, a Sphintus le gusta abrazar a su almohada mientras duerme, así te tiene a ti.- Le dijo a Titus haciendo a este levantar una ceja por el dato.

\- ¡Aladdín!

Así fue como Sphintus acabó accediendo a quedarse por esa noche simplemente por probar qué tal le iba estando allí, Aladdín se marchó de vuelta a la escuela poco después de acabar de cenar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ansioso por saber a la mañana siguiente qué había pasado ahí.

Marga, por su lado, estaba encantada de que Sphintus se quedase a dormir, nada más terminar la cena esta se recolgó de él pidiéndole que jugasen y preguntándole si él sería quién le leyese un cuento esa noche, a lo que, obviamente, Sphintus respondió que sí como buen hermanito mayor que era. Los tres recogieron juntos la mesa, jugaron al escondite dentro de la casa, observaron las estrellas... hasta que se hizo tarde y a la pequeña comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos del cansancio, Sphintus la cogió en brazos y Titus y él la llevaron a su cuarto para dejarla en la cama.

\- ¿Qué cuento me vas a contar, Sphintus-nii-chan?- Preguntó ella con voz cansada ya acurrucada en la cama con Titus que se había sentado a su lado para oír el cuento también.

\- ¿De qué quieres que trate?

\- Mm... De príncipes y princesas.

\- Pues...- El de pelo blanco se paró a pensar y miró alrededor buscando la inspiración.- Ah, está el de la princesa Dalia.- Dijo tras haberse fijado en su serpiente.- Había una vez una princesa de Heliohapt que tenía mucho mucho dinero y mucho mucho poder, pero le faltaba una cosa muy importante.

\- ¿Cuál?- Preguntó Titus igual de metido en la historia que ella.

\- El amor, la princesa Dalia estaba muy solita y muy triste, porque por mucho dinero y mucho poder que tuviese, estos no podían hacerle conseguir verdadero amor. Ella había tenido muchas citas con muchos príncipes muy guapos, pero ninguno había conseguido que ella se enamorase.

\- ¿Y qué hizo?- Preguntó Marga preocupada por la princesa.

\- Un día la princesa consultó al mago del palacio, y le pidió que usase un hechizo para poder saber dónde estaba su verdadero amor. Cuando el mago lo hizo, el hechizo señaló que el verdadero amor de la princesa estaba dentro de la casa donde estaban, ella se puso a buscar, pero no encontró a nadie más que al mago.

\- ¿Y se casó con el mago?

\- Lo hizo, pero tiempo después se dio cuenta de que aquel mago tampoco era su verdadero amor.

\- ¿Entonces el mago era malo y le había mentido para casarse con ella?- Dijo Titus contrariado.

\- No, ella nunca lo supo, pero su verdadero amor sí que estaba en aquella casa cuando el mago hizo el hechizo, solo que no era él, era la serpiente que llevaba al cuello, que en realidad era un príncipe al que el mago había hechizado sin querer muchos años atrás y al que no sabía cómo devolver a su forma humana. La princesa finalmente fue feliz con el mago a pesar de que sabía que él no era su verdadero amor.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con la serpiente...?

\- Está aquí.- Sonrió Sphintus señalando a Kukulkan, haciendo que tanto Marga como Titus levantasen las cejas de la sorpresa.- Él me contó la historia, y me dijo que ya no podrá volver a ser humano, porque la única forma de hacerlo era conseguir el amor de la princesa Dalia. Pero no os preocupéis, ahora mismo es muy feliz siendo una serpiente.- Sonrió el de pelo blanco mientras Marga miraba a Kukulkan asombrada.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la historia?- Preguntó Titus levantándose de la cama soltando un bostezo.

\- Mucho.- Sonrió la pequeña cerrando los ojos.- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.- Le susurró el rubio dándole un beso en la frente y apagando la luz.

Titus y Sphintus salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, el segundo se quedó ahí de pie unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación, ya que suponía que para Titus también era hora de irse a la cama y no estaba seguro de dónde iba a dormir él al final, si en el sofá o en la misma cama que Titus.

\- ¿Vienes?- Preguntó el menor abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

\- Sí, claro...

Duda resuelta, Titus le estaba invitando a su habitación, bueno, no estaba mal, una cama era más cómoda que un sofá, además, de noche en Magnostadt hacía frío, así que era mucho mejor dormir calentito al lado de alguien que dormir en un sofá solo y a palo seco... ¿verdad? Sí, claro que sí.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, Titus le pidió al mayor que cerrase la puerta y le dio la espalda quitándose la túnica negra del uniforme de la escuela para ponerse su ropa de cama, inmediatamente Sphintus apartó la vista como por instinto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que realmente daba igual que mirase porque bueno, era Titus, era otro chico, no había problema, ¿no?

\- ¿Quieres que te preste algo para que duermas más cómodo?- Preguntó el rubio una vez acabó de cambiarse.

\- No pasa nada.- Respondió el mayor restándole importancia y tratando de no prestar mucha atención a lo mono que estaba Titus con esa ropa de dormir que parecía un camisón.- Así estoy bien, me basta con quitarme la túnica de la escuela.

Dicho esto, tras haber dejado a Kukulkan encima de unos cojines sobre una mesa, él también se quitó la túnica negra quedando con su ropa de calle usual y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Titus que ya se había metido en esta y le estaba mirando con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Sphintus al ver al otro mirándole así.

\- ¿Lo de Kukulkan es verdad?

\- ¿Quién sabe?- Respondió el mayor tumbándose en la cama divertido al ver que Titus también se había creído el cuento.

\- Si dices que él fue quién te contó la historia.- Dijo Titus inflando los mofletes.- ¿Y cómo se hacía ese hechizo para saber dónde está tu verdadero amor? Ese nunca lo he aprendido en la academia...

\- Es que...- Sphintus no tenía idea de qué responderle, ya que, como se lo había inventado, ni siquiera sabía si ese hechizo podía llegar a existir.- Ese hechizo lo inventó el mago que ayudó a la princesa, así que solo él sabe cómo hacerlo.

\- Ooh... Es una pena, es un hechizo interesante.- Suspiró Titus tumbándose boca arriba mirando al techo, Sphintus le miró sin entender para qué quería él ese hechizo.- ¿Si pudieras no te gustaría saber dónde está tu alma gemela?

\- Pues... No.

\- ¿Por qué no? A mí sí, así podría encontrarla pronto y ser feliz con esa persona.- Sonrió Titus volviendo a girarse hacia Sphintus.

\- No estaría bien, eso sería forzar el destino, hay que dejar que todo suceda como tiene que suceder.- Respondió Sphintus siendo él esta vez quien se giró a mirar el techo para evitar la mirada contraria.- ¿Y qué harías si crees saber dónde está tu alma gemela y el hechizo señalase a otra parte?

\- No lo sé...- Dijo Titus tras haberlo pensado unos segundos.- En ese caso me daría miedo probar el hechizo, ¿tú crees saber dónde está tu amor verdadero?

Esta pregunta hizo a Sphintus sonrojarse levemente cuando la primera respuesta que se le pasó por la cabeza fue "Sí", pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza efusivamente, pensando que lo que tenía en mente no estaba bien, y menos teniendo en cuenta con quién estaba teniendo esa conversación y la situación en la que estaban.

\- Yo no estoy seguro.- Suspiró Titus apartando la mirada ante la negativa de Sphintus.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Nunca me he enamorado, así que realmente no sé si lo que siento por esa persona es verdadero amor o no...

\- ¿Y dónde piensas que está esa persona?- Esta vez fue Titus quién se sonrojó por la pregunta contraria, sin saber muy bien qué responder volvió a desviar la mirada.

\- Creo que me pasa como a Kukulkan.- Sphintus le miró levantando una ceja sin comprender aquella respuesta.- Creo que mi alma gemela está muy cerca de mí, pero que no me ve...- Susurró el rubio mirándole, haciendo contacto visual con él por primera vez desde que entraron a la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo de cerca...?- Preguntó Sphintus también bajando un poco el tono de voz sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de Titus.

\- Pues incluso estaba pensando en venirse a vivir conmigo y Marga...

Al ver que el mayor no respondía, Titus apartó la mirada unos segundos creyendo que la había fastidiado, esto no duró mucho, porque enseguida volvió a mirar a Sphintus al notar la mano de este sujetando su mentón y atrayéndole hacia sí mismo para a continuación besarle con cuidado, como si le diese miedo que Titus rechazase el beso, cosa que este no hizo, al contrario, Titus soltó un suave suspiro al notar los labios de Sphintus sobre los suyos, como si acabase de librarse de la carga más pesada del mundo tras haber descubierto que, efectivamente, sí sabía perfectamente dónde estaba su alma gemela.

Se besaron tan solo unos segundos y al separarse ambos apartaron la vista totalmente sonrojados por lo que acababa de pasar, los dos tenían el corazón a mil por hora y no sabían exactamente qué era lo que debían hacer ahora que ya sabían cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por el otro.

\- S-Sphintus...- Le llamó Titus en voz baja mirándole de reojo.- ¿De verdad no creías saber dónde estaba tu amor verdadero...?

\- Sí pensaba saberlo, pero me daba miedo estar equivocado.- Reconoció el mayor manteniendo la mirada en otra parte.

\- ¿Y lo estabas?- Sphintus negó con la cabeza.- Me alegro.- Sonrió Titus dándole un beso en la mejilla.

…

\- Me pregunto qué tal les estará yendo a Sphintus-kun y Titus-kun...- Suspiró Aladdín asomado a la ventana de su habitación sintiéndose algo solo sin el de pelo blanco.

Esta pregunta se respondió inmediatamente cuando, entre todo el rukh que se movía por encima de la ciudad de Magnostadt iluminando el cielo nocturno, empezaron a aparecer cientos de rukhs de color rosa encima de una casa en específico revoloteando como si algo maravilloso acabase de suceder, al verlo Aladdín sonrió para sus adentros apoyando una mejilla sobre una de sus manos.

\- Se ve que muy bien...


End file.
